Location-based service (LBS) technology has been developed based on various infrastructures for location determination through the development of mobile communication technology and the enhancement of location determination technology. Particularly, an LBS has received a lot of attention as a main application service in the field of mobile communication owing to free open GPS technology and political support from all over the world.
It is crucial to obtain location information of a device in order to provide the LBS. Conventionally, location information of a device has been obtained by a method using GPS satellites, a method using mobile communication environment, and a method using proximity to an immovable object such as wireless LAN. These methods are capable of obtaining relatively accurate location information outdoors but have the disadvantage of being unable to be used in areas where signals are greatly diminished, such as indoors or underground.
Further, in recent years, technologies of detecting a location of a user device and providing various services relating to stores or restaurants around the user device have been utilized. In order to implement these technologies, a user's visit to a store needs to be accurately recognized. However, due to the above-described disadvantage, it is still difficult to accurately detect a location of the user.
Technologies of detecting a location of a user device and providing various services relating to stores or restaurants around the user device have been utilized. In order to implement these technologies, a user's visit to a store needs to be accurately recognized. However, due to the above-described disadvantage, it is still difficult to accurately detect a location of the user.
Further, a conventional technology of recognizing a location of a user device is based on GPS signals, mobile communication signals, etc. and specifies a location with the highest signal value or a greatest difference in similarity with a reference signal as a location of a user device or uniformly applies a reference value for similarity comparison with a reference signal to all stores to uniformly specify a location of a user device regardless of characteristics of the stores, and, thus, has low accuracy. Further, the conventional technology of recognizing a location of a user device can specify information indicating that the user device is near specific store or specify nearest store information but cannot accurately recognize that the user device is actually located inside a specific store.
Furthermore, in recent years, the cycle of changes in commercial area has been decreased, which has caused frequent changes in wireless network environment of the commercial area. Such changes in wireless network environment cause degradation in the performance of recognizing a position of a device. Also, in the case where service information is provided to a user on the basis of previously recorded location information of stores, inaccurate information such as information about a closed-down store may be provided due to the absence of updates according to changes in commercial area. Further, actually, it is very difficult to manually check information about a large number of stores distributed across the nation/world or revisit the stores in person to update changes in store information and environment around the stores.
The background technology of the present disclosure is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1707982 (registered on Feb. 13, 2017).